Fifty Shades of Purple
Fifty Shades of Purple is the seventh episode in The Sudric Legends and the second episode of the Unwanted Guests Arc. Plot Gordon returns to his and Ryan's Shed, only to find that it looks completely different compared to how it looked when he last was there. Ryan arrives while knocking some trucks off of the second floor, asking what Gordon thinks, and the latter says he is a moron. Ryan gives Gordon a tour of the new shed, including guest rooms. The doorbell rings and a small purple engine named Culdee arrives, asking if his friends can stay in the vacancy rooms. Ryan goes outside, and seven purple engines emerge from a bus and stack up to form a small pyramid, but the eighth, Shane Dooiney, refuses to join, as the stack is more than three inches off of the ground. They then enter the shed, making a huge mess. Once everyone calms down, they introduce themselves and Gordon asks what their story is. In 1900, the Mountain Railway is about to open. The controller picks Culdee for a trial run up the mountain, which went well, but Culdee is seen racing down the mountain while screaming. Godred dies, Shane leaves, Culdee leaves, and then he returns. Ernest explains that the railway didn't feel the same without him, and shows him the new engines. Later, Lord Harry takes a coach up the mountain. Culdee tells him to be careful, but Godred dies during the explanation. Lord Harry then derails on a set of points, but is then renamed to Patrick after saving a hiker. Eventually, Shane Dooiney returns, but is afraid to climb the mountain, so the others force him. The engines later go to a pool, but almost die since they can't swim, and later almost die when Culdee's crazy ex-wife tries to kill them. She successfully kills Godred though. Wanting to get a break from all of the chaos, the Culdee Fell engines go camping, and Eric and Ernest build an impressive two story cabin. However, a campfire burns it down during the night. To take their minds off of the loss of the shelter, everyone takes on hobbies such as shooting while the shelter is being rebuilt. Then "things got deep." Sometime after this, Patrick establishes a band with him being the singer, Godred playing electric guitar, and Ernest being the drummer. The first concert goes horribly wrong and Patrick drives the band home while drunk, crashing the lorry off a cliff in the process. Later, the Culdee Fell Engines buy a Ouija Board off of Amazon and summon a spirit. The word "Defect" is spelled out, and moments later, a blue fire starts in the cabin. The fire spreads while Ernest asks why some engines are hiding behind explosives and Alaric begins stabbing Godred. Sometime after this, Culdee meets a very wise man. Confused, Gordon asks why they're here, and Culdee says that the WiFi is down. They're allowed to stay, but begin destroying the house and fighting Duck and Ninja Buddy after Ryan explains the rules. Gordon and Ryan decide they need to get rid of them, while Alaric watches the chaos from above. In an unknown area, some engines are working near a forest. A red engine named Emiko is observing from atop a cliff, until she is interrupted by a grey tank engine named Blake. The two go back and forth, Emiko wanting to kill Blake and the latter intentionally trying to piss her off. Eventually Blake gets bored and leaves, as Emiko looks at photos of Gordon and Ryan, questioning why her master wants them. Characters *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy *Duck *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *Emiko *Blake *Culdee Fell Railway Inspector (flashback) *Yong Bao (flashback, does not speak) *Mini Trucks (do not speak) *Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) *Catherine (flashback, does not speak) *Depressed Lorry (flashback, does not speak) *Donald (flashback cameo) *Stepney (flashback cameo) *Hiro (flashback cameo) *Billy (flashback cameo) *Chris (flashback cameo) *BoCo (flashback cameo) *Diesel 10 (flashback cameo) *Sidney (flashback cameo) *Rocky (flashback cameo) *Spencer (flashback cameo) *Connor (flashback cameo) *Duchess of Hamilton (flashback cameo) *Wilbert (flashback cameo) *Samson (flashback cameo) *Axel (flashback cameo) *Culdee Fell Railway Coaches (flashback cameo) *Unnamed Rocket Replica (flashback cameo) *Big City Engine (flashback cameo) *Unnamed Brown Tram Engine (flashback cameo) *Unnamed Blue Tank Engine (flashback cameo) *Unnamed Green Tender Engine (flashback cameo) *The Blue Express Diesel (cameo) *Maroon Tank Engine (cameo) *Unnamed Traction Engine (flashback cameo) *Hank (mentioned) *Sam (mentioned) *Defect (mentioned) *"Master" (mentioned) *Rieta (mentioned) *Frankie (cameo, deleted scene) *City of Truro (cameo, deleted scene) Locations Sodor *Ryan and Gordon's Shed *Culdee Fell Railway *Kirk Machan Station *Swimming Pool The Mainland *Culdee Fell Campsite (flashback) *Unnamed Concert Hall (flashback) *Unknown Forest (flashback) Unknown *Emiko's Overlook Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the novel, Fifty Shades of Grey by E. L. James. *From this episode onwards, some of the engines are fitted with headlamps. *Ninja Buddy is credited as being voiced by David Tennant. *This is the only episode to premiere in 2018. *This episode marks the first time Ninja Buddy speaks English. *Shane Dooiney is the only engine not to speak when the Culdee Fell engines are introducing themselves. *References to Mountain Engines are made. *Patrick's band name, 'Six Ba-dumb', is a reference to Sex Bob-omb from the Scott Pilgrim series, which is the band the main character is a part of. *The Ertl Neil is used during the flashback, but his Wooden model is seen during the end credits. *Shortly before the episode was released, Oliver posted a picture on Twitter featuring Godred, Ernest, Culdee and Patrick referencing the cover for the Gorillaz album, Demon Days. This image was also featured in the end credits, albeit slightly cropped leaving the text off-screen. *The premise of this episode is similar to the fifth episode of the fifteenth season of Red vs Blue, Previously On, the infamous "Why are we here?" gag is also referenced at 6:57. *Patrick is holding the Sniper Rifle from Halo 3 during his target practice. *The photo of Gordon that Emiko holds at the end is an old promo picture that was taken in 2017 and was used in the end credits for The Twat in the Hat. The photo of Ryan is a shot from The Stories. Goofs *At 6:45, the shot of Alaric's scope isn't cropped properly, as some of the set can be seen towards the right of the screen. *A spider can be seen on the buffers in front of Blake in several shots. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Unwanted Guests Arc Episodes